Zeichnen
by Just love to write
Summary: Ginny findet einen alten Zeichenordner. Erinnerungen überkommen sie. Gemeinsam mit einem Jungen wagt sie einen neuen Schritt. Und träumt... ONE-SHOT!


Ich denke, dass ich sagen kann: „Ich bin eine gute Zeichnerin!", ohne dabei zu eingebildet zu wirken. Ich bin eine gute Zeichnerin. Schon als ich klein war, habe ich gerne gezeichnet. Am liebsten Dschungelbilder. Meine Oma hat mir einmal eine Geschichte über den Dschungel vorgelesen, über die hohen Bäume, deren Kronen so dicht sind, dass sie nur wenig Sonnenlicht an den Boden lassen; über die Tiere, die dort leben, frei und wild; über das ganze Leben dort; über den Fluss, der sich wie ein Band durch die Bäume hindurchschlängelt, fast wie eine Schlange; einfach über den Dschungel. Damals habe ich mir fest vorgenommen, mich wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben durch den Dschungel zu schlagen und über all die Wunder und Pracht und Gefährlichkeit und Geheimnisse zu staunen, die der Dschungel verbirgt.

Als ich neun war, malte ich mir ein eigenes Land.

Ich schloss die Augen, legte mich auf den Rücken und lauschte meinem eigenen Atem, der immer regelmäßiger wurde, je länger ich auf dem Boden lag. Ich dachte an den Dschungel und an seine Tiere und sein Leben. Der Dschungel wurde ein riesiges, pochendes Herz, durch dass sich Adern schlängeln, die das Herz und seine Bewohner ernähern: Die Flüsse.

Meine Gedanken glitten vom Dschungel ab und gingen über in ein eigenes Land. Eines, dessen nackter Boden so trocken waren, dass einem die Füße wehtaten, wenn man darauf ging. Ein Land, in dem der Boden aber nicht nackt war. Ein Land, in dem nur vereinzelt ein paar Bäume standen, von denen sich Lianen wanden, sich über den Boden schlängelten und schließlich irgendwo in der Einsamkeit zusammen trafen. Ein Land, in dem es keinen Fluss gab und somit auch keine Tiere, denn die brauchten Wasser zum Leben. Noch nicht einmal Mücken gab es dort. Ich spürte, wie sich eine bleiernde Müdigkeit in mir breit machte. Schnell schlug ich die Augen auf.

Das Sonnenlicht fiel mir grell entgegen und ich musste ein paar mal blinzeln, um die Wirklichkeit wieder einfangen zu können, die mich losgelassen und fast in die Arme der Träume übergeben hatte. Ich holte so schnell ich konnte ein Blatt Papier und einen Malkasten und begann meine Fantasie festzuhalten. Wie von alleine glitt der Stift über das Papier und zeichnete die Lianen, die wie feine Adern über den harten, nackten Boden liefen und sich irgendwo trafen, ausgehend von ein paar einzelnen, vertrockneten Bäumen. Ich war restlos begeistert von meiner eigenen Kunst. Ich nahm das Bild und polterte Stufe um Stufe die Treppe hinunter, ich flitze wie ein Wirbelwind in die Küche, wo meine Mutter am Herd stand und ihre Zaubereien überwachte. Ohne ein Wort wedelte ich mit dem Blatt vor ihrer Nase herum und sie lächelte und nahm es mir aus der Hand, um es sich anzugucken. Ich beobachtete meine Mum ganz genau.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie freundlich lächelnd die Zeichnung in die Hand nahm. Wie sie sie anschaute, immer noch lächelnd. Wie ihr Lächeln gefror. Als sie mir das Bild zurück gab, war ihr Lächeln gezwungen. „Schön", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

In mir machte sich maßlose Enttäuschung breit. Der Gedanke, dass Mum mein Bild womöglich für ziemlich lächerlich hielt, brannte und dass sie versuchte zu vertuschen, wie blöd sie mein Kunstwerk fand, war noch schlimmer.

Dad gefiel es ebenso nicht. „Originell.", murmelte er nur, als er mein Land wieder in die Hände seiner Besitzerin, also mir, gleiten ließ. „Sehr originell."

Bill hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick für mein Kunstwerk übrig gehabt und mir zugenickt, wahrscheinlich wollte er mir damit seine Anerkennung zeigen, doch in Wahrheit hatte er mein eigenes Land nicht einmal richtig gesehen.

Ron warf mich wütend aus seinem Zimmer hinaus, ich solle ihn gefälligst nicht stören.  
Die Zwillinge waren nicht aufzufinden.

Nach so viel Misserfolg traute ich mich gar nicht mehr, meinem Bruder Charlie zu zeigen, was ich gemalt hatte. Ich nahm mir den Ordner, in dem ich meine Zeichnungen alle aufbewahrte, aus dem Regal, tat das Kunstwerk ganz nach unten und schloss den Ordner wieder. Klappe zu. Nie wieder gesehen.

Und jetzt sitze ich auf dem Himmelbett in meinem Schlafssaal in Hogwarts und blättere meinen Zeichenordner durch, meinen allerersten. Ich habe ihn kurz vor der Abfahrt gefunden, aber habe keine Zeit gehabt, um ihn durchzublättern. Deswegen habe ich ihn schnell in meinen Koffer gequetscht, um ihn in Hogwarts durchsehen zu können.

Ich staune richtig über das, was ich damals gezeichnet und was ich vergessen habe. Mit fast jedem Bild kommt eine Erinnerung wieder hoch. Als ich beim Letzten ankomme auch. Mein eigenes Land..., denke ich verträumt und dann muss ich daran denken, dass niemand ihm die Würde erwiesen hatte, die es, meiner Ansicht nach, verdient hätte. Immer noch. Ich brauche dieses Land nur anzugucken und versinke wieder in meiner Fantasie von damals, meinem Traum, den ich auf dem Rücken liegend und mit geschlossenen Augen, aber völlig wach, geträumt hatte. Ob ich es jetzt noch mal jemandem zeigen sollte?, frage ich mich, doch ich versuche, den Gedanken schnell wieder abzuschütteln, der mir den Rücken hinaufkriecht, mich am Nacken packt, sich dort fest krallt und mich von dem Moment an nicht mehr loslässt. Ständig flüstert er mir ins Ohr. „Los! Zeig jemandem dein Land! Teste es aus! Los, mach schon!"

Gegen Abend beginne ich zu überlegen, wem ich das Bild zeigen könnte.

In der Nacht fällt es mir schlagartig ein.

Colin. Colin Creevy.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nichts verraten würde. Und: Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ehrlich sein würde. Denn ich will eine ehrliche Meinung. Ich will die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit. Ich will wissen, ob das Bild wirklich gut ist.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend schnappe ich mir mein auf Papier festgehaltenes Land und gehe in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Colin hinüber. Ich ziehe ihn von den anderen fort und gehe mit ihm in den Jungenschlafsaal. Zu meinem Glück ist er leer. Verwundert lässt Colin sich mitziehen. „Ich muss dir was zeigen!", sage ich schnell und spüre eine Nervosität in meiner Magengegend flattern, die gerade erst zum Leben erwacht ist. Mit einem Schlag wird mir schwindelig und ich frage mich, was ich hier überhaupt tue.

„Was?", fragt Colin verwundert, bevor mich das Gefühl endgültig packt.

„Vergiss es einfach!", will ich sagen, doch der Gedanke hält mir den Mund zu. Ich will wegrennen, doch der Gedanke bindet mir schwere Gewichte an die Beine.

Wortlos hole ich das Bild hervor und halte es ihm hin. Colin betrachtet es ohne irgendeine Regung zu zeigen. Nach fünf Minuten schaut er auf und in seinem Blick liegt das, was ich für jedes Bild früher geerntet habe und auch heute noch ernte, und was ich für mein Land so sehr vermisst habe: Bewunderung.

„Es ist wunderbar!", sagt Colin mit seiner piepsigen Stimme.

Der Gedanke in meinem Nacken ist weg und die Nervosität hat sich zurückgezogen. Ich bin wieder Ginny. Die ganz normale Ginny.

„Wirklich?", frage ich.

Er nickt.

„Die Anderen fanden es schlecht.", sage ich leise und frage mich, warum ich ihm das überhaupt erzähle. Warum habe ich eigentlich ausgerechnet Colin gefragt? Sicher, er ist in meinem Jahrgang, aber engeren Kontakt habe ich nie zu ihm gehabt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich gewusst, dass er es mit anderen Augen sehen würde, das Bild, meine ich. Vielleicht habe ich es mir auch nur gewünscht. Mit einem Mal bin ich ganz ratlos. Verlegen stehe ich vor Colin Creevey und bin sprachlos.

Colin zuckt nur die Achseln.

* * *

Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung. Meine Freundinnen haben alle kein Verwandlung gewählt, deshalb gehe ich alleine zu dem Klassenzimmer. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir und sie sind so schnell, dass ich darauf wette, dass die Person läuft. Abrupt bleibt sie neben mir stehen, ihr Atem geht unregelmäßig, ich bleibe stehen. Die Person ist Colin.

„Ginny, kann ich dich was fragen?", japst er.

„Klar!", murmle ich, verwirrt von einem plötzlichen Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend. „Klar." „Hast du Lust, mit mir an diesem Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?" Er sagt es einfach so, aber plötzlich bleibt die Zeit stehen. Für einen Moment setzt mein Herz aus, um danach nur noch schneller zu schlagen.

„Klar!", kann ich nur wieder sagen. „Gerne!"

Colin lächelt mich schüchtern an und ich lächle zurück, ohne mir vorher darüber Gedanken gemacht zu haben, ob Colin es überhaupt verdient hat, angelächelt zu werden.

* * *

Das Wochenende kommt viel zu schnell.

Ich stehe noch vor dem Spiegel, in fünf Minuten muss ich unten in der Einganghalle sein. Natürlich habe ich meine Hogwartsrobe an, Colin wird sicherlich auch seine anhaben, trotzdem komme ich mir hässlich darin vor. Colin wird süß aussehen, ich hässlich. Ich drehe mich ein bisschen mehr nach links und versuche es mit einem Lächeln. Ich sehe bescheuert aus. Ich drehe mich nach rechts und versuche es mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag. Ich sehe völlig beknackt aus.

In dem Moment höre ich, wie die Tür des Bades aufgeht. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Lavender, sie ist eine Stufe über mir, stürmt hinein. „Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!", ruft sie. Ich gehe schnell. Ich habe einmal einen hysterischen Anfall von Lavender Brown mitbekommen und seit dem verschwinde ich lieber, sobald sie in der Nähe ist.

Colin wartet schon in der Eingangshalle auf mich.

„Hallo, Ginny!", ruft er und winkt fröhlich.

Meine Knie werden ganz weich und ich sehe mich schon fallen. Irgendwie schaffe ich es doch noch, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Hi, Colin!", flüstre ich atemlos, als wäre ich eben gesprintet.

* * *

„Was willst du später werden, Ginny?", fragt er mich. Die Frage kommt völlig unerwartet. Wir sind bei dem Süßigkeitladen in Hogsmeade, ich frage mich gerade, was ich nehmen soll, da stellt Colin mir diese Frage. Er steht neben mir und schaut sich ebenfalls eine Regalreihe nach der anderen an.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau", murmle ich.

„Du solltest weiter zeichnen."

„Meinst du?"

„Willst du es nicht?"

„Doch. Schon. Aber viel Geld ist mit Malen wohl nicht zu machen, oder?" Auf einmal fühle ich mich unsicher und dumm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Colin genau das in dem Moment denkt: Mann, ist die Ginny eine dumme Nuss! Dumm, dumm, dumm!

„Denkst du, das ist dir am Wichtigsten?"

„Was?", frage ich, aus meinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt. „Nein. Nein, vielleicht nicht!", sage ich schnell, als seine Worte zu mir durchgedrungen sind.

Colin bleibt stehen, geht nicht mehr die Regalreihen ab, weder mit seinen Augen, noch mit seinen Füßen. Er bleibt stehen und sieht mich aufmerksam an. „Ich will Fotograf werden. Oder Reporter. Oder am Besten gleich beides.", sagt er und ich komme mir ganz klein vor, weil er so genau weiß, was er will, während ich nicht mal eine Vorstellung habe, was mir gefallen könnte.

„Colin, du bist schlau, weißt du das?", platz es aus mir heraus und am liebsten hätte ich sofort die Zeit zurückgedreht. Für ein paar Sekunden. Nur, damit ich diesen Satz nicht aussprechen könnte. Aber jetzt ist er da. Er schwebt durch die Luft und wartet auf eine Erwiderung, eine Antwort, einen Kommentar.

„Danke!", sagt Colin einfach nur. Seine Augen sind dunkelblau und leuchten irgendwie geheimnisvoll.

* * *

„Magst du eigentlich Fotos?", fragt er, als wir in den Drei Besen sitzen und ein Butterbier trinken. Er überrascht mich immer wieder. Warum stellt er mir so eine Frage?

„Magst du eigentlich auch gezeichnete Bilder?", frage ich zurück, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich antworten soll.

„Wenn sie gut sind.", erwidert Colin ohne zu zögern.

„Was heißt gut für dich?"

Dieses Mal braucht er etwas länger. Aber schließlich sagt er: „Das kann ich gar nicht so genau sagen. Ich denke, ein Bild ist gut, wenn es perfekt ist. Wenn einfach alles zusammenpasst. Wenn es dich gefangen hält und du es immer wieder angucken möchtest."

Ich nicke nur.

„Ich glaube schon, dass ich Fotos mag.", sage ich schnell.

Colin lächelt.

Wir sind schon fast wieder in Hogwarts, als er fragt: „Kriege ich das Bild?"

„Welches..?", setze ich schon an, aber dann verstehe ich. „Wenn du möchtest", sage ich verlegen.

* * *

Kurz bevor ich zu Bett gehe, husche ich noch einmal durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und zu dem Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Alle sind da und starren mich erstaunt an. Mir wird heiß und ich spüre, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt, irgendwie habe ich ganz vergessen, dass die Jungs ja alle oben sind und ich das Bild Colin nicht unter vier Augen geben kann. Nicht jetzt. Aber jetzt... Jetzt gibt es auch kein Zurück mehr.

„Ich wollte dir das Bild geben.", sage ich zu Colin und mache einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Immer noch schauen mich alle an.

„Oha!", meint einer schließlich, „Colin, du hast dir ´ne Braut geangelt!"

„Halt die Klappe!", faucht Colin, aber nun lachen alle und ein feines Rosa beginnt sich über seinem ganzen Gesicht auszubreiten. Er schaut mich nicht an.

„Wart ihr nicht auch zusammen in Hogsmeade und habt dort rumgeturtelt?", wirft der nächste spöttisch ein und das Gelächter wird lauter.

„Ei ei ei, was sehr ich da? Ein verliebtes Ehepaar!", singen sie das altbekannte Lied.

„Oh Gott, sind die kindisch!", sage ich leise zu mir selber, um der ganzen Situation die Peinlichkeit ein wenig zu nehmen. Colin hat es gehört. Er sieht mich an und plötzlich ist mir alles egal. Diese ganze Situation interessiert mich überhaupt nicht mehr. Sollen die Kindsköpfe doch singen!

Colin kommt auf mich zu und hat schon wieder ein schüchternes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln sitzen. Er packt mich an den Schultern, dreht mich mit sanfter Gewalt um und lotst mich aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus, das Johlen seiner Zimmergenossen ist weit entfernt und als er die Tür zumacht, wird es ganz ausgesperrt.

Lange sehen wir uns an und dann beugt sich Colin zu mir hinüber und legt seine Lippen auf meine und es fühlte sich so zart an, als würde ein Schmetterling meinen Mund streifen. Ich habe nie zuvor einen so zarten Kuss bekommen. Einen Schmetterlingskuss eben. Und zwar von Colin.

Ich finde ihn klasse!

Den Kuss und Colin. Alle beide.

ENDE


End file.
